Obsessive Romance
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: You are a new student at the D.W.M.A, and you're also a very rare breed. A meister and a weapon all in one. A choose your own adventure story. (c/h) means color here and (n/h) means name here. Reader x Stein x Death the Kid


It was your first day at the D.W.M.A and boy were you excited… or sick… or both. In fact, this was your first time in Death City too. You had only just moved here the day previous, signing up at the academy even before you had unpacked your bags. You were glad to be rid of your old town. There was nothing there but bad memories and bad history… why? Because you were different. You weren't like the other Weapons or Meisters. Not at all. And that is why you dreaded that moment when they would ask you that one all important question: 'Weapon or Meister?'

You were neither. Or rather, you were both. Your entire life you knew you were different. After all, it was kinda hard to ignore. You had this strange ability to become your own Meister, and your Weapon forms were as numerous as the books in the Death City Library. Really, what ever weapon you wanted to be, you could become and control. Although sometimes for you, control was impossible. If something or someone made you angry or scared, everything would become a blur. Red clouded your vision, and if no one was there to stop you in the heat of your rage…

"Ngh…"

You shuddered at the memories. Thankfully, nothing that bad had ever happened. Or at least… no one died. Because of that, you were called a freak. A monster. There was even a time where you had actually been called a Kishin… the worst insult possible.

"Ugh… this is going to be a nightmare…"

You dreaded the long and grueling walk up the stairs to the academy, your excitement slowly fading. What if this place was no different than back home? What if rumors of you had spread all the way here? You shook your head as you finally reached the top, glancing around at all the other students with their partners. Deep down inside you had always wanted a partner to work with. Someone to fight alongside. To share a soul connection with. But who would ever want to team up with someone like you?

Looking up at the building above you tried to shake off all the doubts in your mind. This place was going to be different. It had to be. As you examined the building, you had to admit it was beautiful… so well designed. Everything was even and perfectly aligned. Who ever built this place put a lot of time effort into it.  
You smiled as you drifted off into your thoughts, the sky above seemingly calming your nerves… but of course it was not to last. Nope. Peace never lasts.

"YAHOO!"

You jumped at least a foot in the air as a loud and obnoxious shout came from behind, and you turned around to see a spiky blue haired boy standing on top of one of the benches, hands on his hips with a cocky smile. He was staring directly at you.

"So! You must be the new kid, huh!? Ha ha ha ha!"

You raised an eyebrow as you watched him jump down from the bench, then gesturing to himself with his thumb with a grin that was far too big for his face.

"Well I'm the great Black Star! Don't think you're gonna be a bigger star than me! And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're new either!"

You blinked a few times. 'Geeze… this guy has a massive ego, doesn't he?' You thought to yourself as you decided it would be best to move along. He was already starting to annoy you.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going!?"

He jumped in front of you, blocking your path which annoyed you further.

"Think you can walk away from someone who has surpassed god, huh!? Well-"

Just as you felt you were about to snap, a gentle yet firm female voice rang out from behind the both of you.

"Black Star! Stop it! That's no way to welcome someone to the academy! Didn't you learn your lesson the last time with Kid?"

"Huh?! But Tsubaki! She was walking away from me! Don't you think that's rude!?"

As you watched them speak to each other, you began to get a better look at this Tsubaki girl. You could already tell that she must be this Star kids partner. 'Boy do I feel sorry for her.' You thought to yourself.

"Hey! If you ask me, threatening a girl who's new and unarmed is rude, Black Star!"

Came another voice.

"Yeah. Real uncool, man."

And another. Great. More attention. Just what you needed. You never did well with groups. Especially when they consisted of people you didn't know.

"Oh! Hey there, Soul! Hey there Maka- OUCH!"

You groaned. 'So that one is Soul… and that girl who just hit the Star kid on the head must be Maka… yep. Those two are parters also.' You sighed as you looked back at the school doors. Honestly, you just wanted to leave all of this chaos and get to your class room already, but it looked like that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. The girl with the book in her hand began to walk towards you.

"Hi there! I'm really sorry about Black Star. He didn't mean any harm. He's just got a bit of a big head, that's all."

She smiled and held out her hand.

"My name's Maka! What's yours?"

You hesitated. It's been a long time since someone was actually nice to you.

"O-oh… um… I'm (n/h)."

You shyly took her hand, accepting the handshake. Soon Soul walked over and gave you a nod.

"Hey. Cool to meet you."

You gave a sheepish smile and nodded back as Tsubaki and Black Star joined the circle. His hands were behind his head, and her hands were folded neatly at her stomach. You could clearly see that their souls were almost polar opposites. 'Hah… I guess opposites do attract.' You inwardly chuckled.

"Umm… Black Star's really sorry about before. I hope he didn't scare you or anything like that."

She gave a sweet smile as Black Star looked away with a grumble.

"Oh… u-umm… it's fine. Really. Don't worry about it. Worse has happened."

You gave a sheepish smile.

"We were just on our way to class. Why don't you walk with us? I think you're in the same one as us."

You smiled at Makas offer, then nodding as the group began to walk inside. You hung back a bit, but you still followed. They all seemed nice enough, minus that Star dude. You didn't really know what to think of him yet, but judging by the way everyone acted, it must be a usual thing for him. After a while of walking, they all stopped at one of the many doors in the hall.

"Here it is! We're a bit early but I'm sure the professor won't mind. Come on!"

Maka took your hand and pulled you inside the room, followed closely behind by the others. The sheer size of the room nearly took your breath away. There must have been a thousand seats! Okay… maybe that was exaggerating, but it was still a lot. As you eyed the many rows, you found your gaze suddenly stopping, frozen on one particular spot. There was someone leaning on the wall on the fourth row up, two blonde girls at his sides. One seemingly painting her nails while the other was doing origami. 'Huh. Looks kinda like a giraffe…' You shook your head and reverted your gaze back to the one in the middle. For some reason, you suddenly had a lump in your throat.

"U-um… M-Maka? Who's that up there? Th-the one with the white stripes in his hair?"

"Huh? Oh! That's Death the Kid. He's Lord Deaths son."

She smiled as she looked back to you.

"He's really nice, but he has a really weird obsession with-"

"SYMMETRY!"

You and Maka both flinched at the sudden shout, and she sweatdropped almost immediately after.

"Yeaaaaah that."

You turned back to look in his direction only to find that he was suddenly inches away from your face. You yelped and took a few steps back, shocked by how quickly he had moved.

"You! Your symmetry is just perfect! Not a hair out of place! Why, even your clothes are symmetrical!"

His eyes were almost sparkling as he looked you over, circling you like a vulture. It made you feel rather uneasy, causing you to blush without control.

"U-um… thank you? I think?"

He smoothed down your (c/h) skirt from behind and gave a sigh of satisfaction before returning to your front, and not even god himself could have predicted what he did next. … he grabbed your boobs.

"Remarkable! Even your boobs are symmetrical!"

You let out an embarrassed cry of shock before slapping him across the face.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!? Don't touch me!"

Maka and Tsubaki groaned and facepalmed while Soul and Black Star laughed. 'Oh please don't tell me this is a normal thing for this guy…' You thought as you tried to hide your flushed face. You felt utterly humiliated, and yet you felt your heart beating faster. You couldn't possibly be falling for this guy, could you!? The next thing you knew, Maka was dragging you to a seat between her and Kid. The slap didn't seem to faze him at all. He was still eyeing you like you were some rare painting up for auction. 'Well… it's better than being hated, right?' As soon as that thought popped into your mind, a loud bang was heard as the door burst open, and in a spinning blur, someone was suddenly at the teachers desk.

"Good morning, class."

You felt your heart stop again. There before you was a man like nothing you had ever seen. A large screw was fitted through his head which was covered in dashing bluish-silver hair. There was a large stitch across his face which was partially hidden by the glasses he wore which seemed to be shining almost eerily. He wore a stitched up labcoat with a stitched up sweater underneath, and the aura he gave off almost made you shiver. But soon you found yourself shivering anyway as his green eyes meet your (c/h) ones.

"So… you must be the new student."

You gulped as he seemed to smirk, sitting backwards in a spiny-rolly chair, arms causally folded at the top.

"I am Professor Stein. Welcome…"

You looked from Kid to Stein and back again. 'T-two… in one day…' You gulped again, your heart racing as you felt heat rising into your face. You slowly lowered your head to rest on your arms, your (c/h) hair falling into your face.

'M-maybe I /was/ better off at home.'


End file.
